


The Gambit Collection

by RebelxPen



Series: Identity Issues [1]
Category: Gambit (Comic), X-Men, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, This is Gambit, prepare yourself for anything, there really are no rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelxPen/pseuds/RebelxPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles for Gambit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voice Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will be from tumblr based on prompts I was given or requests that were made. Thought I'd move them here to keep in one place.

Remy always believed in making his own luck. Growing up in the French Quarter of New Orleans, people talked about luck and various kinds of juju and voodoo and everything in between--and don’t get him started on the religion. He had an almost perfect record, the scars on his sculpted body from years ago when his recklessness wasn’t just for show, when he hadn’t outgrown his impatience and arrogance.   
  
He got the call just as he stepped off the plane and back onto New York soil and accepted without needing to hear the pay out. He needed action, needed to let off some steam. He needed it ever since that night at the museum when a certain little green eyed beauty had thrown a penny on his tracks and derailed him. Sure, he’d got some good sex out of it later, not with her, but still good. He just couldn’t get her out of his mind, those eyes, those bruises. It just left him seething.   
  
Who kissed a man like that and then stood him up the next day? His hands ached with raw energy as he crept through the building. He didn’t know the context of the trouble here, he just knew his boss, the _big_ boss, the only boss Remy wasn’t able to really manipulate had called this favor in and Remy wasn’t about to turn it down. The boss hated loose ends, and this group of good for nothing street thugs had left one too many.   
  
That’s why Remy was here. He didn’t ask questions, he just did the job and got the check. He was down to the last two men, the rest left in a trail of silent piles on the floor. This wasn’t his favorite thing to do, but when he finished, the place would look like a massive gas leak had blown it sky high. He could forget about it as soon as he walked away. 

Not look back.   
  
It was taking a little longer to track the last two, which gave him time to think. It was an easy job, anyway, not exactly professional work. It barely required any effort, and his mind wandered. Those eyes came back to his mind, large and green and new…and those bruises, the way she gasped when he touched her, the way she felt as he held her, the ki–His mind wandered too far and a shot rang out.  
  
“ _Shit_!” His shoulder jerked back with the force of the bullet, making him stumble, making his eyes glow red as they shot up and narrowed on his attacker.   
  
The man looked back in terror, gun still aimed, shaking terribly. “Go away, man! I-I-I don’t want any trouble!"   
  
Furious, both with himself, and with the gunman…and okay, at _her_ , too. Gambit straightened and took his cards from his pocket, left arm limp at his side, blood pouring from the wound where the bullet had gone clean through. "Dat’s too bad, homme, cause you just signed up for a whole world of it.”

The card began to glow, a bright magenta hue flickering and casting shadows over his face, illuminating the black and red eyes staring at his target. The man turned to run, and the card flew. 


	2. A Blind Spot

Gambit stood in the little wooded area of Central Park for quite some time after Rogue flew away, the gem from the museum firmly clenched in a white knuckled fist. His mind raced with confusion, questions, and anger but his heart felt hollow, aching. This was not like him. Remy LeBeau did not get attached. He did not have feelings for anyone, and he certainly did not promise his services for  _free_ --especially not when there would be no sex involved. 

With Rogue there could barely be a kiss.   
  
So, why did he promise her twice? 

Why try and get her to stay? 

Attachments meant weakness–meant death. 

They made you vulnerable and that was something Gambit promised himself he would never be again. Attachments got into your head and screwed up your priorities. Attachments got you banished from the only home you ever knew. 

They became your blind spot. 

They got you killed.  
  
He stood as still as stone, eyes closed as he struggled to keep his power in check, struggled to calm his racing mind and raging emotions. His chest felt like it was closing in and he could still feel the tingle of pain left by her lips on his. His hands ached, and when he looked down at them, Remy noticed they were more red than pink and frowned. That wasn’t normal, and the way the ache wasn’t secluded to his hands, but crawling up his arms now, too, left the thief thinking he needed to find a release and fast.   
  
He looked around, hoping not to be seen and slipped the gem into a pouch on his utility belt and buckled it tight and quickly headed off to find something he could blow, and then he intended to get drunk, and then laid, and then more drunk. Maybe all at the same time. He had to get her out of his head, had to get a hold of himself.

 


	3. Mr. Sinister Killed Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mr. Sinister Killed Rogue, and it's all your fault.

His heart stopped. He literally felt it stop and his knees buckled beneath him. He crashed to the ground, pain shooting up his bones and shocking him just enough to let him drag in a sharp, screeching gasp for air as he clutched a hand over his heart and another up into his hair. 

“Non!” 

It was a lie–a trick!

It had to be. 

Rogue in the hands of that–he shook his head, gripping his hair so tight that it hurt. He had to make it right, he had to get her out of there. Dead or alive, he couldn’t–

“No, no, no…” 

Somebody had figured out how to get to him, and they were using her. His mind raced with possibilities, with names–he had to think, to figure it out before it was too late and the words became true. 

It was the only explanation, and the only truth he was willing to believe. Remy’s eyes snapped up, his grief stricken face changing from pain to rage in all but a moment. His eyes glowed brighter, his fingertips beginning to pulse with pink that crept up his fingers, over his knuckles, and then crawled up his arms. 

Remy stood, forcing himself up onto unstable feet, his legs like jelly beneath him, but it was enough. He took a step forward, the energy rolling off his skin tinting a pink aura all around him, making his duster waft at his knees. 

He needed more information–he needed leverage.

“You got till de count of one–” he grit out, his voice wavering with emotion as he grit his teeth. 

An arm shot out and his hand clamped around the throat of the messenger, his powers surging until his skin burned.

“You know what? You don’t even get dat much–” He could feel his control slipping, his powers building up like a storm inside him. “–You close enough to Sinister to know who he got on his table? How ‘bout we send de messenger back as a message? We tell him Gambit stoppin’ by for a visit, n’est ce pas?” 

The pink aura engulfing him flared, and the messenger’s body glowed pink under his hand. 

“If de Rogue be dead for _true_?” he asked, his head nodding once as his eyes narrowed with promise. “–Everybody dat had anything to do with it gon’ be followin’ her, quick- _quick_.” 

He released his grip and walked away, an explosion erupting in his wake. 


End file.
